Rivaux? Laissez moi rire
by Synyster. Dream. K. Desrosiers
Summary: [Chapitre deux en ligne les amis]Quoi de plus excitant que le fruit défendu? C'est ce que pense Dubois en fait...
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Rivaux?

Source : Harry Potter

Genre: MF X OD

Auteur: Yukari Dream Katsuya

Disclamer : N'imaginez pas que j'ai pu imaginer un univers aussi formidable, je n'ai qu'emprunter les persos a J.K. Rowling. Ils sont son unique propriété.

C'était un après midi frisquet de printemps. L'école de Poudlard était en proie d'une agitation sans pareil. Un grand match de quidditch s'annonçait. Griffondor contre Serpentard. Les deux grandes rivalités s'affrontaient dans un match qui allait sans doutes être enlevant, comme toutes les autres joutes précédentes réunissants les griffons et les serpents.

Le capitaine Dubois s'énervait dans les vestiaires. Ce match était important pour lui, très important. C'était sa dernière chance de graver son nom sur la coupe. Étant en dernière année, il voulait absolument laisser sa marque avant de quitter pour de bon l'établissement.

-Souvenez-vous, ne laissez pas Flint nous avoir, nous sommes bien plus rapides et bien plus futés qu'eux.

-Oui Olivier, tout ira bien.

Georges eu tort. Tout alla de travers. Jusqu'à un point tel que Dubois demanda un temps d'arrêt lorsque le pointage tomba 90 à 10 en faveur de Serpentard. L'équipe avait beau donner leur cent pour cent, les vert et argent étaient bien plus rapide qu'eux. Le capitaine avait envie de pleurer.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe!?! Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui!!??

-On fait de notre mieux Olivier, je te le jure!!!

Soupirant, il se tourna vers Harry et planta un regard sévère dans ses prunelles émeraudes. Il ne fallait pas le décevoir.

-Harry, nous n'avons pas assez de points de différence avec les Serpentards, il va falloir que tu occupes Malefoy pendant un certain temps.

-D'accord

-Allez, ça va aller, on va y arriver

Il disait ces mots pour s'encourager lui-même. Le vouloir y était, mais il sentait ses forces et l'espoir s'effriter peu à peu en lui. Le jeu repris. Alicia marqua et le sourire revient sur le beau visage de Dubois. Pas pour longtemps, toutefois.

Flint arriva, rictus aux lèvres.

-Mon cher Dubois, mon cher Dubois…..beau temps hein?

Il effectuait des cercles au dessus du but gardé par le Griffondor. Le narguant avec la balle, riant maléfiquement.

-Tu sais, ça me chagrine beaucoup de te faire ça.

Il prit une mine faussement attristée, bon comédien qu'il était.

-Ferme-la Flint

Ce dernier fit une passe à un de ses joueurs qui lui renvoya a nouveau le souafle d'un mouvement agile.

-Ne m'en veut pas, cher Dubois….la coupe est mienne cette année.

Il s'élança pour faire un but et regarda la position de Malefoy avant de sourire de toute ses dents.

-Un point pour Serpentard!  
Le jeune Griffondor qui commentait les matchs de Quidditch n'avait aucun enthousiasme dans la voix et essayait d'encourager ses joueurs…

Quelques secondes plus tard, on siffla. Draco Malefoy avait attrapé le vif d'or. Serpentard remportait la coupe de quidditch.

-Où est Dubois?

Harry était inquiet. Il n'avait pas revu son capitaine depuis la fin du match, deux heures auparavant.

-Toujours sous la douche, je crois qu'il essaye de se noyer.[i]

Harry se mordit la lèvre. C'était un peu de sa faute, il n'avait pas réussi a retenir Malefoy. Celui ci l'avait surpris, attrapant le vif d'or avant qu'il n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit. Belle vengeance pour celui qui s'était toujours ridiculisée face au célèbre Potter.

-Va falloir aller le chercher.

-J'y vais

Celui qui s'était proposé était Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Trop surpris pour protester, ils le laissèrent entrer dans le vestiaire rouge et or.

-EH Dubois!

Flint cherchait le jeune homme du regard. Il était toujours sous le jet d'eau.

-Dubois sort de l

Il entendit un mouvement et entrevit le Griffondor attraper sa serviette.

-Fou le camp Flint!

-Sort de là avant que je vienne te chercher

-J'tai dis de foutre le camp j'ai pas besoin d'un Serpentard pour me dire quoi faire

-J'tai prévenu

Flint approcha et ouvrit la porte de la cabine de Dubois

-Sort d'ici!!!!

Dubois fit un mouvement pour frapper l'intrus mais celui ci l'intercepta et en profita pour mettre les pieds dans la cabine.

-Dubois calme toi

Saisissant son bras, il l'appuya contre le mur et se rapprocha de lui pour l'empêcher de fuir. L'eau coulait toujours et trempa l'uniforme vert et argent du Serpentard, lui collant à la peau et laissant voir le résultat des nombreux entraînement de quidditch.

-Flint…qu'est-ce que tu fiche!

-De quoi tu te planque?

Olivier arrêta de se débattre un moment. Flint avait raison, il se cachait. De quoi? De la défaite, de la risée dont il serait la victime, de la honte d'avoir perdu la coupe. Il avait tellement travailler pour l'obtenir, maintenant ce ne serait plus jamais qu'un rêve. Il était enragé. Enragé envers lui même. Contre le fait qu'il était un capitaine trop nul pour diriger son équipe vers la victoire. Il n'en voulait pas a l'équipe, il savait qu'ils avaient fait de leur mieux. Mais…

-T'a perdu la parole mon cher Dubois?

Lui….Flint… il lui avait volé la coupe. Il avait détruit son rêve. Il lui en voulait à lui aussi. Il lui en voulait d'avoir gagné, d'être un meilleur capitaine que lui. Il lui en voulait aussi de l'avoir surpris ici, avec ses remords et sa tristesse. Maudit Flint!

Pendant l'examen de conscience de Dubois, Flint resserra son étreinte, de peur qu'il réussisse à lui échapper. Il voulait qu'il se calme avant tout. Après s'il avait envie de le frapper il n'aurait qu'à le faire.

-Allez, de quoi te caches tu?

-Va te faire foutre Flint

-Dubois…

Son ton était menaçant et ne laissait aucune place à la réplique.

-Tu va me répondre Olivier, de quoi tu te caches?

Le concerné soupira. Face à son adversaire il ne faisait pas le poids et il le savait.

-De la défaite….t'es content de le savoir là? Alors laisse moi tranquille!

-Hmmm tu te planque à cause que mon équipe t'a battu… t'es faible Dubois

-J'tai dis de me ficher la paix!!!!!

-NON!

Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres de différence. Ils pouvaient sentir l'un et l'autre le souffle de l'autre sur leur peau. L'eau était très chaude. De la vapeur se formait dans l'air tellement la température était haute.

Marcus commençait à se sentir mal mais n'osait pas bouger, fierté de Serpentard.

Olivier lui, était trop furieux pour constater leur position. Il avait envie de démolir son adversaire, lui faire payer. Il bouillait d'une immense rage indescriptible.

De fines gouttelettes d'eau glissaient sur le corps a demi dénudé d'Olivier Dubois. Flint déglutit. Il avait beau être chiant le Dubois mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau! Les gouttes descendirent le long du torse musclé du gardien. Celui ci débloqua et commença a déballer son sac.

-T'es une vrai plaie toi! Tu me vole la coupe sous le nez, me nargue devant mon but et brise tout mes rêves ensuite tu viens m'empêcher de me morfondre contre moi-même et là tu m'empêche de me pousser!? Pour qui tu te prends Flint!?

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il était comme hypnotisé par ces lèvres, qui avait beau l'engueuler, restaient tout de même attirante, magnétisée.

-Mais tu m'écoute ou quoi!? Arrête de te ficher de ma gueule!

Lentement, le capitaine du vert et argent se pencha vers son plus redoutable ennemi. Celui ci ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches!? Eh…!

Trop tard. Leurs lèvres étaient entrées en contact. Le baiser fut bref. Pourtant, ce fut Flint qui s'écarta le premier.

Mais Dubois l'agrippa par le haut de sa robe de quidditch et le ramena bien vite à lui, à sa plus grande surprise. Plutôt timide au début, leurs baisers devinrent passionnés, torrides. Les mains qui avaient autrefois servit à frapper, blesser, parcouraient maintenant le torse de l'adversaire, l'explorant, le caressant. Pressant le châtain contre le mur, approfondissant leur baiser, Flint fit glisser sa robe de quidditch sur le sol, lui laissant comme simple vêtements son pantalon beige et son boxer. Il tendit la main vers la serviette enroulée autour de la taille de son compagnon mais comme il allait l'atteindre quelqu'un entra dans les vestiaires.

-OLIVIER!

Celui ci repoussa violemment l'autre garçon et sorti de la cabine au pas de course. Il eu le temps d'attraper une deuxième serviette avant que l'intrus ne se montre.

C'était Harry Potter.

Voyant que le Serpentard ne revenait pas, il avait décidé d'aller chercher lui-même son capitaine.

-Qu'est-ce que…?

Dubois haussa les épaules. Flint avait remis sa robe trempée et regardait maintenant le fier jeune homme avec une interrogation grandissante.

-…j'avais du mal a me remettre de la défaite, il est venu me sortir de la douche mais comme je me fiche pas mal de lui on s'est quelques peu battu c'est tout… stupide Serpentard…

Le pauvre Marcus ne comprenait plus rien. Une minute auparavant, Dubois l'embrassait a pleine bouche. Maintenant il le traitait de stupide Serpentard. Rien a comprendre dans l'agissement du Griffondor.

-Je vois…

-Donne moi deux minutes et j'arrive

-Okay, je vais avertir les autres

Le petit noir sorti de la pièce, mais ne pu jeter un dernier regard noir à Marcus Flint.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Dubois se jeta pratiquement sur Flint qui lui, le repoussa.

-WOOOOO!

-Mais!?

-Tu viens pas juste de dire que j'étais un stupide Serpentard? Dubois tu me fais piti  
-Non mais! Tu penses réellement qu'il serait intelligent que les gens sachent?!  
Effectivement, il marquait un point. C'était pas la meilleure idée au monde qu'on sache ce qui s'était passé. Ils allaient se faire tuer si quelqu'un venait par apprendre…  
Ce qui rendait la chose encore plus excitante.  
Dubois fit un sourire satisfait mais ne se rapprocha pas de son ennemi pour autant. Il se contenta de ranger ses trucs et d'essayer de se mettre de quoi sur le corps pendant que le Serpentard s'épongeait un peu.  
Après quelques minutes, toute l'équipe de Griffondor arriva pour prendre des nouvelles de leur capitaine. Flint en profita pour s'éclipser, non sans avoir échangé un long regard plein de sous-entendus avec Olivier Dubois.

Celui qui avait parler d'éternelle rivalité pouvait bien aller se cacher.

À suivre dans un chapitre prochain

Note : FLINT POWAAAAAAAAAAAA! Nan l'auteur est pas fana de Marcus Flint

L'histoire pourrait être insérable avant « Les pensées d'un Poufsouffle », mais je l'ai quand même conçu par après

* * *

[i] Vive J.K. avec ce genre de phrase qui donne des idées :P


	2. Chapitre deux

Titre : Rivaux? Laissez moi rire!

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : MF x OD

Auteur : Yukari Dream Katsuya aka Yellow Submarine

Disclamer: NON! J'ai pas créer cet univers! Mais vous le saviez déjà :P  
JE SUIS TOUJOURS EN VIE! Hihihihi et m'voilà avec la suite de ce fic!

Njoy!

Réponse aux reviews :

Flore : Vouala le chapitre deux! J'ai traînée, j'suis désolée!

Jade : OW veut dire Oliver Wood ;) C'est le nom de Dubois en anglais J

Kaorulabelle : Merci! J'espère que tu va aimer la suite!

Docteur Dead : merci! J'aime trop le couple Dubois et Flint, je sais pas pourquoi mais je les vois trop ensemble lol J'dois avoir l'esprit trop mal tourné XD

Sugy : Bah merci ma chouette, j'dois te l'avoir déjà dit mais ça fait un bon boute que j'ai écrit tout ça alors je te le redit :P kisu!

-Hmmmmpffff?

-Arrête d'être aussi bruyant, Gryffidiot, on va finir par se faire prendre

Pour toute réponse, ledit Gryffidiot embrassa son interlocuteur a pleine bouche sans se soucier du commentaire poussé.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la défaite des Gryffondors au Quidditch. Deux semaines que Dubois traînait comme une âme en peine dans les couloirs de Poudlard, triste comme pas un. Deux semaines qu'un certain Serpentard semblait aimer l'attaquer et s'enfermer avec lui dans le premier placard à balai sur leur passage, tentant mystérieusement de lui remonter le moral d'un manière plutôt étrange pour deux rivaux.

-T'es un sale crétin Flint, on ne risque pas grand chose à cette heure, dans ce coin de l'école…

Ils étaient sur l'heure du dîner, au dernier étage de l'école, tandis que tous les autres élèves partageaient un repas dans la Grande Salle, tout en bas. En effet, Dubois avait raison. Il ne risquait que de croiser Peeves, et encore, la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait vu, il était en train de se faire taper dessus par le Baron Sanglant.

Entre deux baiser, le serpent répondit.

-C'est toi le crétin Dubois, moi j'pense au moins à ne pas se faire prendre

Le Gryffon haussa les épaules et continua l'activité à laquelle il s'adonnait, soit d'embrasser et tripoter joyeusement Marcus Flint qui faisait étrangement la même chose.

-On peut toujours sortir n'importe qu'elle explication moche, tout le monde gobera mieux l'explication moche que le fait que nous soyons ici même en train de nous embrasser dans un placard sombre…

-J'avoue que…

Cette situation arrivait fréquemment depuis que Flint avait tirer Dubois des douches après le match décisif entre leur deux équipes respectives. Chacun de leur côté, ils jouaient leur rôle de capitaine, l'un s'exclamant bruyamment dans les corridors en mentionnant son génie et sa victoire éclatante, l'autre dépressif et tentant de réconforter ses équipiers aussi triste que lui. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient, par un heureux hasard dans un placard, la tristesse et la fierté s'en allait valser un peu plus loin et le désir et les hormones reprenaient le dessus, tel le fait le système de deux adolescents en pleine puberté et en pleine recherche intensive de nouvelles expériences.

Pas question de dévoiler quoique ce soit aux autres étudiants de l'école de sorcellerie. Ce serait une honte extrême! Un Serpentard qui couche avec un Gryffondor! Et quoi encore? Complètement irrationnel et débile là. Rendu là, autant mieux aller se pendre que de crier la vérité sur tout les toits. C'était ce que pensais Flint, du moins. Son honneur de Serpentard était déjà assez sali à la seule pensée que quelqu'un pourrait les prendre sur le fait. Il avait honte de cette mascarade mais ne pouvait se passer des bras du châtain plus d'une demi-journée. Déjà, il en était devenu complètement accro et il avait la trouille de se l'avouer. Pour lui, ce ne devait être qu'un jeu et rien d'autre. Un simple jeu aux tendances fortement perverses mais un jeu.

Pour Dubois, c'était déjà clair et net dans son esprit, ce n'était que purement sexuel. Quoi de plus excitant que de toucher au fruit interdit? Rien, naturellement. L'interdit était quelque chose de mystérieux et d'attirant. Et rien n'était plus interdit que de s'envoyer en l'air avec son pire ennemi. Dubois adorait cette situation fort intéressante. Ça le rendait complètement obsédé.

-Il est quelle heure là?

-J'en sait rien sombre crétin… sûrement près de treize heures, pourquoi?

Le Serpentard tenta de se dégager légèrement de l'emprise de son amant, tentant de voir l'horloge par une fente créée dans la porte de leur cachette.

-On a un cour de potion imbécile. Rogue fera pas de quartier si nous arrivons en retard.

Flint haussa les épaules en expirant bruyamment.

-J'avoue que pour toi il ne fera pas d'exception et tu te fera massacrer. Ne me demande pas de te couvrir non plus. C'est beau rêver le Dubois, mais éveillé les rêves c'est taxé.

Olivier lui tira la langue tout en faisant un peu de place à son compagnon pour qu'il voit la foutu horloge. Celui-ci poussa un juron et soupira.

-Nous sommes UNE HEURE en retard bordel!

-QUOI! UNE HEURE! Sombre crétin si je me fais coller tu es un Serpentard mort!

-Et toi un Gryffondor enterré six pieds sous terre et bouffé par des larves

Fermant la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, Flint tenta de se trouver une excuse plausible pour son retard en potion. Rogue était de son côté jusqu'à un certain point quand même. Fallait pas abuser de son parti prit.

De son côté, Dubois essayait de s'arranger un peu dans l'endroit minuscule tout en se cherchant lui aussi une excuse. Flint avait de la chance, il ne risquait pas la mort avec son directeur de maison. Tant qu'à lui, il ferait mieux de faire ses prières s'il ne voulait pas être renvoyé. Ce serait plutôt moche, étant donné qu'il lui restait un peu plus de trois mois avant de terminer ses études à Poudlard. Un beau gâchis s'il se faisait foutre à la porte.

En même temps, ils sortirent du placard où ils avaient décidés de squatter, s'époussetant et nouant leurs cravates pour paraître le plus décent possible.

-On ne s'est même pas croisé d'accord? J'ai pas envie qu'on sache que je faisais des trucs pas catholiques avec un de ton espèce!

-Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Bien, nous sommes au moins d'accord sur ce point.

Ils commencèrent à marcher en direction du donjon d'un pas pressé. Soudain, Flint leva un sourcil et maugréa.

-Arrête de me suivre sombre crétin, j'ai pas envie qu'on me vois avec toi

-Si tu crois que je vais arriver plus en retard pour t'éviter de te salir ta misérable réputation, j'ai envie de vivre moi.

Marcus eu un rictus et dépassa son rival en accélérant le pas. Celui ci augmenta la cadence aussi.

-À quoi tu joue Dubois?

-J'veux pas arriver plus en retard! Arrive après moi toi! Rogue te tueras pas au moins.

-Quoi! Moi, céder à un Gryffondor? Nah mais tu rêves mon Dubois!

Dubois ne ralenti point et eu un sourire pervers.

-Dis pas ça beau blond, c'est tout à fait faux. Tu ne me résiste pas.

-Ferme la, d'un coup que quelqu'un t'entend!

Dubois haussa les épaules dans un mouvement nonchalant.

-C'est ce qui rend la chose si excitante.

-Arg ta gueule, c'est pas le moment.  
Ils arrivèrent en face de la porte de la salle de cour, qui devait être sans doutes très silencieuse. Les occupants devaient même dormir et s'emmerder ferme car Rogue les avaient avertis au dernier cour que celui-ci devait être entièrement théorique. Trois heures à endurer la voix monotone et sombre de ce cher professeur de potion. Aucun rire, aucun commentaire n'était toléré.

Un cour à avoir envie de se suicider.

-Bon moi j'entre, tu attends cinq minutes et tu entre a ton tour.

-Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tout le monde sait que les Gryffondor c'est des idiots, alors c'est normal que tu arrive plus tard que moi.

Dubois fit une moue boudeuse et frustrée.

-Non, toi entre en deuxième. Je te l'ai dit, j'veux pas crever.

-Va te pendre le Gryffidiot, moi je te cède pas la place.

-Comme tu veux, j'entre avec toi

La porte s'ouvrit comme Olivier finissait sa phrase, donc Flint ne pu répliquer et les deux jeunes hommes furent obliger d'entrer ensemble dans la salle de cour silencieuse. Une quarantaine de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur eux et Flint prit un air décontracté, comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Rogue haussa un sourcil et cracha une remarque.

-Une heure de retard messieurs, que faisiez vous? Ensemble…?

Flint ri amèrement.

-N'allez pas croire ça professeur, ce crétin m'a suivi dans le couloir quand il a vu que j'étais en retard. Trop peureux pour faire irruption seul sans doutes….

-Pauvre petit Dubois… avez-vous besoin de votre maman pour arriver à l'heure à mes cours ou bien vous êtes capable de le faire comme un grand garçon?

Les Serpentards de la salle pouffèrent tandis que les Gryffondors eurent des mines dégoûtés face à la remarque de Rogue.

-Ça va… je serai à l'heure à l'avenir professeur.

-C'est bien, allez vous assoire tout les deux. Vous copierai vos notes manquées en retenue.

Et Rogue se tourna pour continuer de donner son cour comme si de rien n'était. Flint fusilla du regard Dubois et vice-versa puis les deux sorciers prirent place à deux coins opposés de la salle. Comme deux ennemis.

Le jeu pouvait devenir amusant s'ils s'y prêtaient.

A suivre

Merci à Yukiko-Angel qui passe toujours de bon et merveilleux commentaires à tendances perverses dans mes cours d'espagnol à propos du sosie de Flint qui partage ce cour avec nos pauvres âmes. C'est très enrichissant J


End file.
